1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a means for integrating a stereophonic or monophonic sound system into a bathtub, and particularly, a whirlpool bathtub or outdoor spa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art known to the applicant are the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No 3,585,991 to Balamuth
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,215 to Santo
The Balamuth patent discloses a pair of speakers mounted in a headset above a bathtub by means of a hollow pedestal, and connected through the pedestal to a radio, cassette player, or the like. Santos discloses a radio and speaker formed in the bed frame of a waterbed. Neither of these patents discloses a system for achieving a truly integrated stereophonic sound system in an economical, aesthetic and practical manner.